Camping Trip Mishap
by missnovember92
Summary: The Monstars and the girls go on a camping trip, which started out rough, but became an adventure as the discovery that something or someone is stalking them and trying to ruin their fun time.
1. Chapter 1

Melissa went to the gym to work out today. She placed her stuff in her locker and headed off to women's aerobics. The other females were coming in getting into their places. Melissa found a spot next a young woman with brown hair and blue eyes. "Hey, is this spot taken?" Melissa asked the girl. "No," the girl responded. Melissa began to stretch as she introduced herself, "I'm Melissa, by the way." The girl smiled, "Victoria." The instructor came inside and welcomed everybody in the class. "How's everybody doing today?" asked the instructor. Everyone responded with, "Good, great, fine." The instructor continued, "Great! Now let's get started with some warm ups." The instructor put on some music and everybody got in position. They did some stretches and breathing exercises. After that, they moved on to dancing; they performed belly dancing, salsa, and jazz.

Melissa and Victoria were having fun. Then suddenly, they noticed a girl dancing her butt off. She has dark skin and braids in her hair. The girls were impressed as they thought, _"Wow! Look at her go!" _As the music was coming to an end, everyone applauded as the young lady took a bow. Well class was over and everyone was leaving, but Melissa and Victoria walked over to meet the girl they saw dancing. "Hey, you did a great job." Victoria said. "Yeah, nice footwork." Melissa commented. The girl smiled, "Oh, thank you. I'm Lindsay." Victoria and Melissa smiled and introduced themselves. Then Victoria asked, "We're gonna head over to the snack bar. Care to join?" Lindsay said, "Okay." So the girls headed out to the snack bar and got a snack of their choice: Victoria got a tropical fruit smoothie, for Melissa, fruit salad and bottled water, and Lindsay: strawberry banana yogurt. After the girls finish their snacks and had a little chat, they went out front to work out on the equipment. Lindsay got on the elliptical machine, Victoria was on the treadmill and Melissa got on the bike.

Meanwhile the Monstars came from the gymnasium to work out in the front. Bang and Pound grabbed a pair of boxing gloves and started boxing, Blanko was doing sit ups on an exercise ball, Bupkus was on the dual press arm machine, and Nawt got on the treadmill and adjusted the speed on the machine. Without noticing, Nawt was running right next to Victoria. While Victoria was walking on her treadmill, she heard the sound of feet running really fast on the treadmill next to her. She looked to her right and saw Nawt. She gasped, "Nawt?" Nawt turned his head as he heard Victoria's voice. He looked to his left and smiled as he saw Victoria. "Victoria…!" Nawt said with glee until he lost focus and fell off the treadmill and bumped into the wall. Victoria, Melissa, and Lindsay saw what happened and stopped what they were. The girls helped the red Monstar and asked with concerns, "Are you alright?" Nawt rubbed his head as he said, "I'm cool. Just a little bump on the …" then Nawt got a surprise when he noticed Lindsay and Melissa next to Victoria that he knew. "Lindsay! Melissa! What a surprise meeting you two again." Victoria was shocked to see that Nawt knew Lindsay and Melissa. "You all have met?" The girls and Nawt looked at Victoria and responded, "Yes." Nawt got up and hugged the girls. "Let's go meet up with the others." Nawt told the girls as they followed him to see the rest of the Monstars.


	2. Chapter 2

When Nawt and the girls got over to where the other Monstars were working out, Nawt called out, "Hey, guys! Look who's here?" The boys stopped what they were doing and looked at Lindsay, Victoria, and Melissa, who were smiling and waving at them. The guys were so thrilled to see the girls; they ran over to them with open arms, high fives, fist bumps and kisses. "How you been doin', baby cakes?" Pound asked Lindsay. "Great," Lindsay answered. "How's my teddy bear been doing?" Pound punched his fist together and said, "Oh, I'm pumped up, baby," Lindsay smiled, "I see; you and Bang been boxing." Pound flexed as he told Lindsay, "Feel these." and she touched his arm as she smiled, "Ooh! These look _really_ lethal." Pound wiggled his brows and chuckled. Bang scoffed, "Please! Look at all the blubber," Bang lifted up Pound's shirt to reveal his stomach to Lindsay. Bang chuckled and Lindsay tried not giggle. "Man, shut up." Pound knocks Bang's arm off of his shirt.

"So what brings you lovely ladies here at the gym?" Bupkus asked the girls. Lindsay, Victoria, and Melissa giggled and blushed as they answered, "We just came to work out," then Blanko asked, "How you dudettes meet?" Victoria said, "Well, first I met Melissa when she came in to aerobics. Then we saw Lindsay gettin' down during class when we were dancing and got to know her afterwards." The Monstars were astounded to see how the girls became friends instantly in one day. "So you girls were jammin'," Pound said doing a little dance. Everyone laughed and then Bang said, "Hey, why don't we go over to the dance studio and the girls can show some moves." Everybody agreed and headed off to the dance studio. As they got inside, the guys turned on the lights and got some mats from a corner to sit. Victoria turned on the stereo and put on some Arabian music.

The girls were getting situated and began dancing around by waving their arms in the air and shaking their hips. Also, they found some sashes: Victoria got pink, Melissa got sea green, and Lindsay got tangerine. They twirled their sashes around and flaunted in front of the Monstars, which made them smile and blush with delight. For the big finish, the girls did a pose and the Monstars applauded. "Awesome!" Blanko said. "You girls did beautifully." Bang said giving two thumbs up. "Encore! Encore!" Nawt chanted. The girls smiled and said thanks to the guys. Then Lindsay said, "Ooh! I know a great song we can all dance to." She headed over to the stereo and played _**'Teddy's Jam' **_by Guy. Lindsay bobbed her head to the music and started dancing. Everyone cheered for Lindsay and Pound walked over to her saying, "Mind if I join?" Lindsay smiled, "Not at all."

Pound started dancing with Lindsay then Victoria, Melissa, and the rest of the Monstars joined the fun. The Monstars really impressed the girls with their fancy footwork: Nawt was doing the worm and did a back flip, Bupkus did the pelvic thrust, Blanko did a hand stand, Bang moonwalked, and Pound was shaking his booty! "Whoa, Pound!" the girls exclaimed. "Hey, man, take it easy," Bang told Pound. "What?" asked Pound. "Dude, put that thing away; there are, like, ladies in here." Blanko pointed to Melissa, Lindsay, and Victoria. Pound was flushed with embarrassment and apologized to the girls. Lindsay smiled, "Oh, that's alright. I thought it was sexy." Victoria and Melissa looked at Lindsay funny and Lindsay shrugged, "Hey, I'm just being honest." So then, everybody continued having fun.


	3. Chapter 3

After dancing, everybody went to the lockers to get their stuff and headed outside. "Well, that was fun," Bang said. Melissa said, "Yeah, you boys can seriously bust a move." The Monstars said, "Thanks." Victoria said, "Hope we can meet up again sometime." Blanko told Victoria, "Sure thing, babe. We still got each other's number so you, Lindsay, and Melissa can call us anytime." Victoria smiled, "Okay. I'll call you later." Blanko and Victoria kissed each other and Pound and Bupkus did the same for Lindsay and Melissa. As the Monstars left, Melissa had a suggestion, "Hey, girls, why don't you come over to my place for a sleep over?" Victoria and Lindsay liked the idea. "Sure, we like that!" Victoria said. "I could bring some snacks and my scrapbook," Lindsay said. Victoria added, "And I can bring my digital copy of me and the guys doing a rock video." Lindsay told Victoria. "I could come over to your place and pick you up." Victoria said, "Okay. I can work." Melissa was excited about this evening as she said, "Wonderful! The party starts at 8:00 p.m." The girls headed their separate ways to getting ready for tonight.

Meanwhile, the Monstars were already home and washing up. After that, they all relaxed in the living room watching TV and talking. Pound sighed, "Well, I don't know about you, guys, but today was a great day at the gym." The others agreed with their friend. "Yeah, it started out alright, but it became better when we saw Lindsay, Melissa, and Victoria." Bang said. "They are such wonderful young ladies." Bupkus said all starry eyed. Blanko added, "Yeah, they're so awesome," Bang sighed, "Pound, Blanko, Bupkus, I gotta say you all are lucky to have girls like them. I wish I had a girl like that." Nawt placed his hand on Bang's shoulder as he said, "Hey, you're not alone, man." Bang and Nawt were feeling discourage until Blanko came up to them put his hands around their shoulders saying, "Hey, cheer up, dudes, you'll that those two special girls one day. No need to be so down." Bang and Nawt looked at their blue friend with smiles, knowing there is hope.

It was 8:00 p.m. over at Melissa's place and Lindsay and Victoria were already there, in their pajamas, giving each other makeover facials, munching on apples with three different dipping sauces: peanut butter, caramel, and cool whip, and looking at Lindsay's scrap book. She showed all the pictures that were from the pool party. "This is one of my favorites. The guys thought it would be cool to put on their shades and go gangsta." Melissa and Victoria giggled, "Well they sure look fine." Victoria said. Then Lindsay turned a page and showed a picture of Bupkus coming out of the pool in his black speedos. Melissa swooned, "How delicious!" The girls laughed and Victoria got up to get out her digital copy of the music video she and the Monstars did. She popped it in the DVD player and turned on the TV. The girls loved the video and told Victoria what a great job she did singing. "That was awesome, Victoria! You rock!" shouted Melissa. Victoria smiled, "Thanks, Melissa," Lindsay said. "I like the outfit you had on. Total knock out." Victoria said, "Thanks, Lindsay. Yeah the Monstars didn't know what hit 'em."

Then Melissa got up and pulled out a movie from the shelf. "You girls wanna watch _Phantom of the Opera _with Gerard Butler and Emmy Rossum?" Victoria's eye's bugged out as she leaped for joy and said, "_OMG! _I love the _Phantom of the Opera! _We gotta watch it!" Melissa put the movie in and the girls got comfortable on the couch with a bowl of popcorn.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the Monstars' place, the guys were thinking about what they want to do for tomorrow. Then Bang says, "You know, guys, I always wanted go camping." The guys thought about what Bang said and Nawt jumped up saying, "That's a great idea! Maybe we can bring the girls along." So with that, the boys put their ideas together for the camping trip and got ready for bed so they can get a head for tomorrow. The next morning, at Melissa's place, the girls were up, eating breakfast, and having chat about how fun last night was. Also, Victoria and Melissa heard Lindsay hum the _Masquerade _song from the movie last night. She noticed her friends looking at her and stopped humming saying, "Sorry about that." Victoria smiled, "That's alright, Linds; I love every song in that movie and I sometimes find myself singing one of them." The girls giggled, finished breakfast, and cleaned up the kitchen. Lindsay and Victoria got themselves dressed and packed up their stuff. They thanked Melissa for a great sleep over and headed off. Lindsay dropped Victoria off at her place and then Lindsay went got to her place safely.

The Monstars were already up and about as the called the girls to invite them on a camping trip. Pound called Lindsay, Blanko called Victoria, and Bupkus called Melissa. All three girls said "yes" and started getting ready. After that, the guys went to get dress; Pound: red plaid shirt, black pants, and brown hiking boots. Bang: white muscle shirt with a beige vest over it, ripped jeans, and timberland boots. Blanko: grey camouflage hoodie, navy cargo shorts, and black sneakers. Nawt: blue and black plaid shirt, dark jeans, and grey tennis shoes. Bupkus: black shirt with torn sleeves, jeans and boots. They were all dressed and are getting everything set for their camping trip; they rented an RV and loaded it with lots of food, fishing rods, fishing bate, a raft and life jackets, their swim suits, and a first aid kit. "Well, boys, it looks like everything's set," Pound told his friends. "Now we need to pick up the girls and then we'll be on our way." They all got in the RV with Pound behind the wheel and head off to get the girls.

First, they picked up Victoria, who waited outside her house, dressed in a baby blue crop top, jean shorts, white tennis shoes and her hair in a high ponytail. Then, they picked up Lindsay, wearing her hair down with a yellow polka dot hair tie, yellow crop top, dark jeans and timberland boots. Last, but not least, they got Melissa all dressed in a pink camouflage crop top, blue shorts, and pink converse. "Well, ladies, I hope you're ready for an adventure of a lifetime." Bang said to the girls. "We sure are." Victoria said, sitting next to Blanko. Lindsay sat in the passenger seat next to Pound and spoke into the intercom, "Well, let's kick it!" and everybody cheered as Pound honked the horn and got on the road, where adventure a wait!


	5. Chapter 5

While on the road, the guys were complimenting the girls on their outfits. "You girls look awesome today." Blanko smiled. The others agreed with their blue friend as the girls blushed and giggled and said thanks. Pound, too, noticed Lindsay's style. "Girl, you are one hot mamma!" Lindsay blushed, "Ooh, Pound! Stop." Pound shrugged, "I'm just sayin', you look beautiful." Lindsay smiled, "Well, thank you," Then Lindsay turned her attention to the radio and decided to put on some music. She looked at Pound and asked, "Mind if I turn on the radio?" Pound smiled, "Oh no. Go ahead, baby." Lindsay pushed some buttons and browsed through some songs. The song _**'Holiday Road' **_by Lindsey Buckingham began to play. Lindsay turned it up and everybody starts dancing and sings along:

_I found out long ago_

_It's a long way down the holiday road_

_Holiday road_

_Holiday road_

Outside the RV, there was something peeking through the bushes and was watching the RV rolling, but everyone inside the RV was still singing:

_Jack be nimble, Jack be quick_

_Take a ride on the West Coast kick_

_Holiday road_

_Holiday road_

_Holiday road_

_Holiday road  
_

Suddenly, the fun was cut short when everybody felt a bump, which caused the RV to rumble and roll down into the woods. "Pound! What are you doing, man?!" Bang shouted. "It's not me! There's something wrong with the RV." Pound managed to maneuver around the trees and bushes, which was causing everyone and everything to move out of control in the RV. Then Lindsay shouted, "Pound, what out for the deer!" Then Pound hit the brakes and the deer ran away. The vehicle came to an abrupt halt and then the RV was a mess. Pound took off his seat belt to go check on his friends.

"Is everybody okay?" Everybody answered, "Yeah." Melissa asked, "What happened?" Then Pound said, "I don't know, but I'm gonna go check it out." Then Bupkus said to Pound, "Hold up, man, I'm comin', too." Pound and Bupkus went outside to see what was going on with the RV. They looked around until Nawt came out and shouted, "Hey, y'all, I found the problem!" Pound and Bupkus ran over to where Nawt pointed to one of the back tires that had a big rip. "Whoa!" Bupkus exclaimed. Pound added, "Must've been a pretty big bump to cause such a blowout." Then Nawt noticed a javelin two feet away from the RV. Nawt ran up to the sharp object and saw a piece of black rubber on it.

He took the piece of rubber and felt curious about that, Nawt took the javelin and headed back to his friends to show them what he found. Everybody was shock to see what Nawt found as he told them that someone must have hit them while they were on the road. "Who would do such a thing?" Victoria asked. "I don't know," Nawt said, "I have a feeling that there might be hunters or savages out here." the guys were flabbergasted and the girls were getting scared. Pound, Bupkus, and Blanko held the girls tight, then Pound glared at Nawt. "What?" he whined, "I'm not saying there are _actually_ hunters and savages out in the woods. I said 'might'." then Bang said, "Whatever. Look, guys, we need to figure out how to get out of here and find a place to camp out." Lindsay looked through the wind shield and spotted two, hug log cabins.

She told her friends, "Hey, everybody, we're in luck; I just found two cabins we can stay in," Everybody was happy to hear that. Lindsay continued, "also, it's about a mile away from where we are. So all we need to do is figure how to get the RV over there-" then Bang cut off Lindsay, "Wait, you said the cabins are a mile away?" Lindsay nodded, "yes." Bang raised a brow, "That far? Shoot, the guys and I could push this RV, no sweat. Blanko, you get behind the wheel." As Blanko got into the driver's seat and put the gear shift in drive, Nawt stayed inside with the girls while Bang, Bupkus, and Pound got behind the vehicle and began to push.


	6. Chapter 6

The gang finally got to the camp site and the guys took a break from pushing the RV. The girls came out with water bottles for the guys and went to sit down over at the benches. After a short break, everybody got their stuff out of the RV and into the cabins they will be staying in for the evening. They met up at the fire pit and all together, they took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Well, dudes and dudettes," Blanko said, "I don't know about you, but this place is, like, totally awesome." Victoria smiled at Blanko, "Got that right, dude." Everyone agreed until Nawt came out of the cabin in yellow rubber overalls, black rubber boots, and a fishing hat and held a fishing rod. "Who's up for fishin'?" He asked his friends.

Everyone snickered as Bang asked, "What in the world are you wearing?!" Nawt raised a brow, "What? This is my fishing gear." Then Bupkus blurted out, "Man, you look like a rubber duck with a hat!" the other guys laughed, which made Nawt feel bad. The girls glared at the guys and walked over to the red Monstar. They wrapped their arms around him as Victoria soothed him saying, "Don't pay them know mind; There just being jerks." Melissa added, "We actually think you look cute in this outfit." The girls gave him kisses, which made Nawt's ears perk up and hat pop off his head, knowing he was feeling better. "Ladies, y'all so sweet." Nawt blushed. Then the girls looked at guys by giving them a serious look as Lindsay said, "Now what do you have to say to Nawt?" The boys looked down in shame, and then looked at Nawt.

Pound apologized, "Hey, we're sorry, shorty. The boys and I were just messin' with ya," Bupkus, Blanko, and Bang said they were sorry too. Pound continued, "Well since you bought up fishing, I'll come along. Anybody else wanna join?" Lindsay, Victoria, and Blanko raised their hands and said they would come along. "Great," Pound said. "Blanko, I'll need your help getting the raft and life jackets and I'll get the bait and fishing rods." Pound and Blanko went to the RV to get the stuff they will need. Pound came out with the bait and handed everyone a rod and Blanko came out with his hands full with life jackets and the raft. "Blanko, you need help?" Victoria asked. "No, I'm okay," Blanko responded. "I got it…" then without paying attention, Blanko tripped over a stump and fell to the ground, letting everything fly in the air. First, the life jackets fell to the ground, followed by the raft, which landed on Blanko and began to inflate.

Pound, Nawt, and the girls laughed as they went to help Blanko out from under the raft. "You okay, Blanko?" they asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Blanko got up and pushed the raft out to the water. Lindsay and Victoria got in first, followed by Nawt, Blanko, and Pound along with the fishing rods and bait. They all put on their life jackets and headed out in the water. Bang, Melissa, and Bupuks stayed behind at the camp site and waved to their friends as they depart.


	7. Chapter 7

Ten minutes later, in the lake, the Monstars and the girls were waiting for a fish to latch onto their hooks. They used worms for bait. "Got anything?" Nawt asked. Everybody said, "Nothing." So they all sighed as they kept waiting. Over in the woods, there was something with blue eyes lurking in the trees. It crawled in the water with a sharp blade in its hand. A bump in the water made everyone jump. "Did you all feel that?" Lindsay asked. Everybody felt the bump, but was curious to know what that bump was. "Must be a pretty big fish," Thought Nawt. He leaned against the raft to see the fish, but caught a glimpse of a hand with a sharp blade. The red Monstar shook in fright and faced his friends while pointing at the water, stuttering about what he saw. Pound scratched his head in confusion, and then Blanko raised a brow asking Nawt, "Dude, what's eating ya?"

Nawt stammered, "Th-ther-there's something…it's sharp and..." then suddenly, the hand poked a hole in the raft, causing all the air to come out and sending everybody on a wild ride. The raft was heading to a huge waterfall and everybody screamed at the top of their lungs as they were falling and made a big splash. Blanko popped out of the water, and then Victoria popped out, coughing out some water. "You okay, dudette?" Blanko asked with concerns. She answered, "Yeah. I'm alright." Then Lindsay came up from the water and coughed, "Whoa! Has anyone seen Pound and Nawt?" Lindsay felt something rising underneath her. It was Pound lying on his back spitting out water like a fountain. He looked up to see Lindsay sitting on top of his belly. "Hey, baby. You alright?" Lindsay answered, "I'm straight." Victoria wondered, "Where's Nawt?" Everybody began to worry then Blanko went under water to find Nawt. Nawt was under water, but wasn't moving. Blanko got him out and Pound asked him, "Is he okay?" Blanko placed Nawt's chest on his ear to hear his heart. Nawt was still alive but was unconscious. Blanko said, "We gotta get him out." Pound told Blanko, "Put him up here." Pound pointed his belly, which Lindsay got off to make room for Nawt.

Blanko started swimming to land and Victoria and Lindsay followed while Pound, who was behind, did a back stroke. Once they reached land, Blanko got out and helped the girls out of the water and then got Nawt off of Pound's stomach so that Pound can get up from the water. Blanko laid the unconscious, red Monstar down on the ground and did CPR. First he pressed his chest a few times and then gave his the kiss of life. After that, Nawt coughed up some water and took a deep breath as he got up. Everybody was glad that Nawt was okay. Then Pound saw the raft coming up and took it out the water. The raft is now deflated, which was a problem for the gang.

Meanwhile at the camp site, Bang, Bupkus, and Melissa were playing cards at the table bench outside waiting for their friends. Melissa wondered, "When do you think they'll be back?" Bupkus shrugged, "Beats me. Fishing does take some patience and they must be taking their time trying to get a good catch." Bang's stomach began growling as he said, "Well, I hope they get back soon; I'm famished." That was going to be a problem for the others since their raft is destroyed and can't go back from where they came.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun was setting and Pound, Blanko, Nawt, and the girls were wondering through the woods trying to figure out a way to get back to their friends. "Man, we have been circling around the woods for an hour," Pound complained. "Let's take a break over on that boulder." Everybody sat down to take a breather. Nawt started to feel something wriggling in his pants. His legs were kicking and wobbling all around and his friends thought he was doing some kind of dance. "Wow, Nawt! You got some pretty cool moves." Lindsay smiled. Everyone cheered for Nawt. "Guys, I think there's something in pants!" squealed the red Monstar. He plopped to the ground and wiggled. Two salmons came wiggling out of Nawt's overalls. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about going hungry." Blanko said. Then Victoria remembered bringing her backpack, which has some water bottles. "Hey, guys, I got some water for all of us." Everyone rejoiced as they got started preparing dinner. The girls got some sticks and a flat rock that they used as a platter for the fish. Nawt and Blanko found some fire wood and Pound tried to get the fire started.

Pound rubbed the sticks as hard as he could but haven't got a spark yet. He wiped the sweat off his head and said, "Where's Bang when you need him?" Then Nawt came up to Pound with two rocks and helped get the fire going by crashing them together. It worked! Now everybody can enjoy dinner. They were chowing down on the fish and drinking some water. After that, the moon and the stars were shining as the gang was on the grass. Victoria and Blanko were lying on the ground snuggled up together and Victoria sighed, "This is so beautiful," Blanko smiled at Victoria when he saw her blue eyes shimmering. "Whoa, you're eyes are so beautiful." Victoria smiled, "Thank you, Blanko." The couple kissed each other and Nawt shouted, "Hey, get a room!" Pound was sitting under a tree with his arm wrapped around Lindsay. He chuckled at Nawt, "Hey, shorty, what's eating ya?" Nawt looked at his orange friend, "Nothing. It's just that...uh...nothing."

Pound shrugged, "A'ight, if you say so." He turned to Lindsay giving her a sexy look and talking to her in a deep tone. "Now how's 'bout you giving big daddy some sugar?" Lindsay giggled, "I love to. But right now, I think Nawt may need some company." Pound whined "But need _your _company, girl." Lindsay said sternly, "Pound!" Pound was pouting and sat there with his arms folded in front of him. Lindsay got up and walked over to Nawt, who looked discouraged. She placed her hands on his shoulders to soothe him. "How you doin', buddy?" Nawt answered, "I'm cool. Just a little concerned about going back to camp." Lindsay smiled and guessed, "You're getting kind of lonely aren't you?" Nawt was looking at Lindsay with teary eyes and nodded. Lindsay said, "Aw, come on, you can be with me and Pound." Nawt felt better and followed Lindsay under the tree, where Pound was sitting at. He wrapped both his arms around them, gave each of them a kiss on the cheek and chuckled. Pound, on the other hand, was unhappy.

Meanwhile, Melissa, Bang, and Bupkus were scared and worried about their friends not returning from their fishing trip. Bang lost his temper and growled, "WHERE ARE THOSE GUYS? THEY HAVE BEEN OUT ON THE LAKE FOR HOURS!" the green Monstar was punching down some trees that it was scaring Melissa as she clutching onto Bupkus. Bupkus kissed her head to soothe her and says to Bang, "Hey, Hot head! Take it easy; you're scaring my baby." Bang looked at Melissa and felt bad. He apologized and Melissa forgave him. "Listen, why don't we go look for them," Bupkus suggested. Melissa wondered, "You sure about that, Bupkus? What if something comes at us?" Bupkus winked and smiled at Melissa, "Hey, honey, don't worry; you got me and Bang to protect you." Bang added, "Yeah, we got yo' back." Melissa smiled. The boys grabbed two flashlights and Melissa followed them into the woods to go find their friends.


	9. Chapter 9

Bang, Melissa, and Bupkus were deep in the woods looking for their friends. "I tell ya, when we find those guys, they are so gonna get it!" Bang growled under his breath. Then suddenly, a sound of a twig snapped from the other side of the woods startling everyone. "How's there?" Bupkus barked. He saw nothing. Then Bupkus had an idea, "Okay, how's about we split up; Bang you go that way, and Melissa and I will go this way." Bupkus took Melissa's hand and went their separate ways while Bang went solo. Bang slid down a hill and landed on his feet. He called out each of his friends and got no response, but he kept searching. Things got pretty spooky when the batteries in Bang's flashlight die and he can't see in the dark. "Oh, great," Bang said sardonically. All of a sudden, Bang heard a sound coming from the bushes nearby. It was too dark for him to see what it was, but it was some kind of figure that popped out of the bushes. Bang shouted, "BUPKUS! MELISSA!"

Bupkus and Melissa were still searching for their friends until they heard a roar coming from far away. The sound made Melissa clutch to Bupkus's arm as she gasped, "What was that?" Bupkus recognized that sound. "It sounded like Bang. He might be in trouble! Let's go!" Bupkus and Melissa ran back to save Bang. The rest of the crew were sleeping until a roar echoed into Nawt's ear and woke him up instantly. "Hey, everybody," alerted Nawt. "Wake up!" everyone woke up to see what Nawt wanted. Pound got up cranky and grabbed Nawt by the collar growling at him. "You better have a good explanation for waking us up." Lindsay restrained the orange Monstar. She asked Nawt what was going on and Nawt told everybody he heard a roar in the woods, so he told them to follow him. They all tried to keep up with him, but Nawt was running to fast. "Hey, slow down, dude!" Blanko told Nawt. Nawt stopped to let his friends catch up.

As everyone was catching their breath, Victoria asked, "Do you know where you're going?" Nawt answered, "Yeah." Then something was wriggling and making eerie sounds behind the bushes, two feet away from where the gang was standing. "What is that?" Blanko asked. Then there was a roar, which frighten the group as they ran screaming into a light. Bupkus and Melissa jumped until they saw it was their friends. They cheered, "Bupkus! Melissa!" Everyone joined in a grouped hug and was happy to see each other. The celebration was cut short when everyone realizes that someone was missing. "Hey, where's bang?" Pound asked. Then they heard a grunting noise that sounded familiar. There was a giant figure being restrained by petite figures. Bupkus reflected the light to see what was going on. It was Bang with a javelin wedged in his right arm and being tied up by two young ladies.

"Bang!" Everybody shouted. The poor green Monstar was in pain. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?!" The Monstars growled at the two young ladies, who let go of Bang and surrendered. However, one of the girls caught Nawt's eye. She has short blonde hair, blue eyes, and a rosy complexion. Nawt stood out and said, "Wait! Let's hear what these ladies have to say," Nawt took off his hat and asked the girls, "excuse us, ladies, but may we ask who you are?" The girls looked at each other and one of them introduced themselves. "My name is Albertina, and this is Carrie." Carrie gave a big, sweet smile to everyone. Nawt seems to be smitten by Carrie as he thought, _"what a beautiful smile." _Back to reality, Bang shouted, "CAN SOMEBODY UNTIE MY HANDS AND GET THIS STICK OUT OF ME?" The Monstars helped their green friend while Albertina and Carrie lead the way out of the woods to help get everybody back to camp.


	10. Chapter 10

Finally, the gang made it back safely to their camp site with help from Carrie and Albertina. Albertina got the fire going by showing everybody her fascinating trick on how to start a fire. She grabbed two sticks and rubbed one on the other really hard, which gave it that big spark. Everybody reacted with awe. Especially Bang, who was really impressed and thought to himself, _"Mm that was hot… Dangerously hot." _ Albertina sat next to Bang and he complimented her on her trick. "Not bad," the green Monstar grinned. Albertina smiled, "Thanks," She also got a hold of Bang's wounded arm. "Here, I'll get this out for you. All it needs is a good yankin'." The pressure in Bang's arm was hurting him and shouted, "OW! Easy with the yankin'!" Albertina reasons with him. "I'm sorry, but it has to come out. Otherwise, it'll get infected." Bupkus tells Bang, "Stop being a big baby and let the girl do her thang."

Bang sat down on the log and let Albertina remove the javelin out of his arm. He turned his head to the opposite side and groaned. Albertina got the javelin out with no problem. Then, with a bucket of water and cloth, she cleaned the wound. Bang winced, but kept his cool. Now there were two little things Albertina needed to do until Bang was all better: she needed a sewing needle and thread and bandage wrap. She looked at Carrie and asked, "Carrie, can you pass me the first aid kit?" Carrie responded, "Sure thing, Tina." Carrie bought over the first aid kit to Albertina and then went to go sit with Nawt. Nawt was looking uptight, for he noticed Carrie looking at him with a cheery smile on her face.

"Hi, there," Carrie said. Nawt gave a nervous smile and stammered, "H-h-hi. I'm N-N-N-N-Nawt." Nawt was shaking like a leaf as he put hand out to shake Carrie's hand. Carrie took Nawt's hand and felt something wet. She took her hand back and took some tissue out her pant pocket wiped her hand. Nawt's ears droop and his face was flushed with embarrassment. "Sorry 'bout that; sweaty palms." Carrie smiled, "No biggie. You're cute. I'm Carrie, by the way." Nawt smiled, "I know. It's a pretty name." Carrie said, "Thanks. You're name's pretty cool." Then suddenly, everyone couldn't help but notice how nicely Nawt and Carrie were getting to know each other. They all smiled and giggled at them. Carrie blushed and giggled, while Nawt planted his face into his hands saying to himself, "Oh, no." They all reacted with "AWWW!" Nawt folded his arms and had a pouty look on a face.

Everyone giggled then Melissa said, "Uh oh, guys, we better leave Nawt alone; he's getting mad." Then after Albertina fixed Bang's arm, Bang asked, "Why did you girls throw a javelin at me and tied me up?" Albertina and Carrie were afraid Bang was gonna ask that question. So Carrie sighed, "Well, me and Albertina thought you and your friends were trespassing on our camp grounds and…" suddenly, Lindsay cut Carrie off and said, "Hold on a second. Were you two responsible for busting our tire?" Albertina nodded her head in response. "And poking a hole in our raft?" Nawt asked. Carrie squeaked, "My bad." Everyone was shocked until Bupkus got up to go into the RV to get something. When he came out, he said to Albertina, "We have something that belongs to you." Bupkus handed the javelin to Albertina and she thanked everyone for keeping safe, then she and Carrie apologized for almost ruining their trip. The gang forgave them and had some fish and beans for dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

After dinner, Carrie bought out a bag full of marshmallows, gram crackers, and Hershey's chocolate bar. Everybody roasted their marshmallows over the fire. Albertina's marshmallow was all well done and she lightly blew on it to cool down. Bang was distracted by how Albertina was blowing on her marshmallow. What he didn't notice is his marshmallow catching on fire. Then Pound alerted Bang, "Hey, man your marshmallows on fire!" Bang got out of his daze and quickly pulled his marshmallow out of the fire. It was on fire and he blew it out. He shrugged, "Ah, what the heck. I like it burnt." He popped the marshmallow in his mouth and chewed on it. Bupkus and Melissa were sharing a s'more. They broke it apart, which stretched out the marshmallow and the couple moved face to face to eat the rest of the marshmallow. Their lips pressed together and they French kissed. "Eew, get a room!" shouted Bang.

Bupkus and Melissa broke apart and giggled. After eating and talking, the gang decided to turn in for the night. The girls told Carrie and Albertina they can with them in their cabin. The Monstars said good night and walked to their cabin, while Carrie got a bucket of water to put out the fire and all the girls said "good night" to the guys. As the Monstars were in their cabin, they showered and got on their pajamas on. They got into their rooms and talked about their adventure. "Man, I gotta tell ya," Bang chuckled. "At first, I was afraid that you guys were ditching us and didn't want to come back to camp." Pound said, "Oh, man, we would never leave y'all behind." Nawt cuts in, "That's right. I must admit, I freaked out when I saw that hand holding a blade and sabotaged our boat." Bupkus laughed, "Who would've guest that the culprits would turn out to be a couple of beauties?" The Monstars nodded and sighed. Then Bang grinned at Nawt, "Now, I don't wanna point fingers, but I think someone in here has a crush on Carrie." The guys looked at their red friend with big grins.

Nawt looked nervous. He scoffed, "Man, y'all trippin'! I don't like Carrie like that. Though, there might be something about that gets me weak in the knees. I don't know." Pound put his arm on Nawt's shoulder and says, "Hey, it's alright, shorty. She seems like a nice young lady and you two seem to enjoy each other's company." Nawt smiled and said, "Yeah. I got I got to worry about." Blanko looked at Bang and asked, "Hey, dude, how's your arm so far?" Bang responded, "It still hurts, but not a lot. Albertina did a great job at sewing it and rubbing it up nice and tight." Blanko added, "She's also awesome at starting fires." Bang said dreamily, "Yeah, you got that right." The guys notice their green friend has been bit by the love bug. Bupkus sung, _**"Bang and Albertina, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"**_ then he was making kissy faces. Bang shoved Bupkus, "knock it off!" Bupkus laughed, "Man, I'm just messin' with ya. But I gotta be honest, girlfriend is fine." Bang shrugged, "She's alright. Although, when I saw her blew on her marshmallow, her lips looked so luscious." The guys "oohed" and "ahhed" at what Bang said. Then Pound said while wiggling his brows, "Well, it seems like she blew out more than just a marshmallow." Bang threw a pillow at Pound as the guys laughed.

Over at the ladies' cabin, the girls got cleaned up and in their pajamas, giggling and talking about the guys. Albertina was brushing her hair saying, "Your monster friends seem really fascinating." Carrie was hanging upside down on her top bunk saying, "Yeah, they're really cool!" Melissa, Lindsay, and Victoria smiled, "We're glad you two like them." Victoria told them, "There rough around the edges, but deep inside, they are such sweethearts." Carrie asked, "Are you three dating one of them?" Lindsay, Victoria, and Melissa nodded their heads in response. Victoria said, "the tall, blue, guy is my boyfriend. His name is Blanko. He's pretty goofy and clumsy, but an easy guy to get to know; he's really cool and very gentle." Then Lindsay says, "My boyfriend's name is Pound," Albertina asked, "Is he the fat, orange one were sitting next to?" Lindsay continues, "I prefer the term big and cuddly. But yes, that's him. At times, he's bossy and a bit uptight, but he's a great guy. He's my lovable teddy bear." Carrie looked at Melissa and pointed to her, "Let me guess, the really hot, purple guy you were sharing s'mores with is your man." Melissa blushed and nodded, "You guessed right. Other than being good looking, he's a darling."

They giggled as Lindsay said to Albertina and Carrie, "You know, I couldn't help but noticed that you two are getting along so well with Nawt and Bang." Albertina blushed, "Well, I mean Bang's not so bad." The girls grinned and looked dead straight in Albertina's eyes. Carrie says, "Girl, we can see right through you; you are so into that mean, green machine." Lindsay told Albertina, "You two should really get together, Bang's a pretty cool guy." Carrie jumped in, "Yeah. Cause I'm thinking of hooking up with Nawt; he's such a cutie!" Albertina thought about and said, "Alright. I talk to him tomorrow." So the girls decided to turn in for the night by turning off the lights and going to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, the girls woke up and got out of bed. They got out their clothes for today and went to the bathroom to shower. As they got dressed, they went outside to see the Monstars already up preparing breakfast. The guys looked and saw the girls coming out of their cabin as they smiled, "Good morning, ladies!" the girls smiled and waved to the guys, "Good morning, boys!" Pound got the pancakes all hot and fresh off the griddle, along with eggs, bacon, and sausage. Blanko came out of the RV with gallons of orange juice, water, and milk to drink. Nawt also got out the plates, cups, utensils, and napkins for everybody.

The gang sat down at the table benches and got a plate of what they wanted. Pound took a bite of his pancake and said to everyone, "I don't know about you all, but last night I slept like baby; that adventure really wore me out." Bang moaned, "Yeah, we know. Your snoring kept us up." The girls giggled. Albertina was reaching for a strip of bacon until a green hand almost touched her hand. She looked up and saw Bang trying to get some bacon too. Both of them were blushing and smiling at each other as Bang took his hand away from the plate and cleared his throat saying, "uh, ladies first." Albertina chuckled, "Why thank you." She took a piece and placed it on her plate. Bang went right ahead and took a couple pieces of bacon.

Carrie took a sip of her orange juice and then made an announcement. "Hey, everyone, Albertina and I forgot to mention that we have a resort and spa around here," The gang was pretty thrilled to hear about that. Albertina added, "Carrie and I work there. It's fun and sometimes stressful." Carrie continues, "Would you all like to go?" Everyone answered, "Sure!" Although, Blanko remembered what happened to the tire on the RV. "Hold on sec," Blanko said. "The tire on our RV is still busted." Suddenly, Carrie asked, "But don't you guys have a spare tire on the RV?" Bupkus said, "We do, but I don't know if we have our tools with us." Albertina steps up and says, "No problem. Carrie and I can take care of this. Carrie, could you hand me the bag?" Carrie went to go grab the bag of tools and helped Albertina replace the tire. Albertina took the old tire off and Carrie handed the new tire to her. The two of them got the tire in place and drilled it in. After that, the job was down. The girls high-fived each other and told everyone that the RV is good as new.

Everybody was happy and couldn't wait to go to the spa. They began packing their things and loaded up the RV. The gang got inside the RV and Pound got behind the wheel to start the vehicle. Very carefully, he drove pass the trees and bushes. Once they got back on the road, they were heading off to the spa. When they finally got there, Pound parked the RV and everybody got out to stretch. The gang was astonished to see the spa. It was huge and luxurious. "If you think that's amazing, you should check out the inside." They all walked inside and felt the cool air blow in their faces. They were in the lobby with a fountain in the middle. The girls were awestruck and the Monstars whistled with astonishment. "Let's give you all a tour." Carrie and Albertina lead the way and everybody followed.


	13. Chapter 13

With Albertina and Carrie leading the way, the gang looked around with wonderment; there was a beauty salon, massage rooms, facials, mud baths, and an indoor swimming pool that looked like a palace. "OMG!" Melissa gasped. "How beautiful!" Lindsay smiled. "Very lavishing!" Victoria nodded. Then Nawt shouted, "Man, y'all be bawlin'!" The guys agreed with their friend. Albertina and Carrie chuckled, "We're glad you all like it." Pound raises a brow, "'like it'? We _love _it!" Then Lindsay said, "I don't know about y'all, but I'm ready for some relaxation." Carrie high fived Lindsay, "Hey, I'm with ya on that, girlfriend!" So everyone went back inside to get settled. The Monstars went to the men's room to change, while the girls headed to the ladies' room.

Once the guys got on their robes, they walked out of the restrooms and Blanko says, "Dudes, this gonna rock!" the others nodded their heads in agreement. "Well, I'm gonna try out the deep tissue massage," Pound said as he went over to the massage room. Then Bang said, "Hey, man, I'm comin' too." Bang followed Pound. "I'm gonna get a tan!" Nawt suggested and then dashed off. "I'm gettin' a facial." Said Bupkus. "I'm taking a mud bath." Blanko said. The guys set out to do what they plan on doing; Pound, along with Bang, were getting massages, Bupkus got a facial, Nawt got in a tanning bed, and Blanko took a relaxing mud bath.

As for the girls, they all got mani/pedis, massages, facials, and waxes. After that, they hung out at the lounge, where the lights are dimmed, the air filled with lemongrass and citrus reed diffusers, smooth jazz, and a chocolate fountain with fruits, marshmallows and wafers cookies. Also the girls were sipping on smoothies; Lindsay: strawberry-lemon, Albertina: pineapple-mango, Melissa: wild berry, Carrie: strawberry-banana, and Victoria: tropical. Melissa sighed, "This is perfect; jazz music, refreshments, just what we need to unwind." She and Victoria made a toast to that. "I wonder how the guys are doing." Lindsay said. "Oh, I'm sure they are having a blast." Carrie said. And she was right; the Monstars were having the time of their lives.

They met up at the swimming pool that saw earlier and greeted each other with "hey!" Bang inhaled as he said, "That massage was what I need to get rid of the tension." Pound agreed with his buddy. "Yeah, that deep tissue massage took me on a smooth journey." Then they noticed Nawt's skin was redder than usual. "Nice tan, dude." Blanko told Nawt. "Hey, last one in the pool is a rotting egg!" Bupkus shouted as he jumped in the pool. The rest of the Monstars jumped in and had some fun splashing around and laughing. It wasn't long when the girls walked in and saw the guys having fun in the water. "Hey, boys!" the girls called out. The Monstars stopped what they were doing and paid attention to the girls. The Monstars smiled and waved "Hey, ladies!" and Bupkus asked, "You girls care join us?" Victoria answered, "Sure."


	14. Chapter 14

The girls took off their robes and revealed their swimsuits. Victoria wore a pink bikini, Melissa wore a lavender two piece, Albertina wore an apple green one piece, Carrie wore a cherry red polka dotted one piece with a skirt, and Lindsay wore a strapless burgundy one piece with orange ruffles. The Monstars gawked at the girls in their swimwear. The girls were giggling at the guys as they teased the guys by flaunting around. "You boys like what you see?" Carrie asked. The Monstars nodded their heads in unison. The girls smiled as they jumped in the water. They swam under water and the Monstars went under to join them. Everybody was swimming around and having some fun. Victoria and Blanko jumped out of the water at the same time holding hands, Nawt and Carrie popped out as well, Bang came out with Albertina cradled in his arms, and Bupkus came up with holding Melissa in his hand. Finally, Lindsay popped up but didn't see Pound until something was coming up from underneath her. She looked down and saw she was sitting on a big orange belly. It was Pound rising from the water keeping a float.

"Hey, gorgeous," Pound smiled at Lindsay. Lindsay giggled. "Once again, Pound, you sure know how to keep afloat." Pound chuckled, "Lindsay, you're the only one that keeps my boat a float." Lindsay sighed and lay down on Pound's belly as Pound did some back strokes. Albertina was still in Bang's arms and two of them were laughing and looking into each other's eyes. "Wow," Bang sighed. "You have beautiful eyes." Albertina smiled and chuckled, "Why thank you. I like your chin; very manly." Albertina rubs his chin and gave it a kiss, making the green Monstar blush and smile. Very gently, Bang put Albertina down and they sat on the edge of the pool talking. Carrie and Nawt were enjoying each other's company with laughter. "Hey, why don't take this conversation somewhere else." Carrie told Nawt as they swam to the ladder to get out of the water and ran over to a tent with a "Do Not Disturb!" sign.

Everyone got out relaxing on the lounge chairs and the lighting started dimming and colorful lights were flashing everywhere. Everybody was dazzled as they reacted with 'awe'. The girls were snuggling with their guys while enjoying the show. After that, they decided to head on out. "Well this was just what we needed," Pound sighed. "Albertina, I wanna thank you and Carrie for letting my friends and I spent the day here." Pound shook Albertina's hand and Albertina smiled, "you all are most welcome and you can come over and visit anytime you want." Then Albertina began to wonder where Cearrie went. "Has anyone seen Carrie?" She asked. Nobody had a clue where Carrie was until Blanko asked, "What happened to Nawt?" Everyone began to worry and started looking for Carrie and Nawt. Albertina and Melissa went inside the lobby, Victoria, Bang, and Blanko looked in the snack bar, Bupkus and Pound ran down the halls and peeked into the rooms. Lindsay was still on the pool deck looking then finally when she reached a tent that was shaking and found Nawt and Carrie making out. "Nawt?! Carrie?!" Lindsay exclaimed. The two love birds stopped what they were doing and waved nervously at Lindsay and smiled, "Hey, Lindsay."

Lindsay chuckled, "You two are so busted." Nawt got to his knees and begged Lindsay not to tell everyone what was going on between him and Carrie. Carrie got on her knees and pleaded as well. Lindsay sighed, "Alright, I won't tell," Nawt and Carrie sighed with relief until Lindsay continued, "but you are going to tell yourselves." Though Nawt and Carrie weren't too thrilled about this, they knew they needed to do the right thing. It wasn't long when the rest gang came back on the pool and saw that Lindsay found Nawt and Carrie. They also noticed Nawt's face covered with kisses. The ladies gasped and the Monstars were shocked. "Oh, this is too much!" Bang laughed. The poor red Monstar was so embarrassed. "Dude, like what were you and Carrie doing?" Blanko asked. Carrie and Nawt looked at each other and then looked at their friends as they try to confess what they did.


	15. Chapter 15

Nawt cleared his throat and began to talk. "Carrie and I wanted to go somewhere private and have a little chat and…uh…"Nawt was running out of things to say and rubbed his head. Carrie jumped in and told everybody the truth. "The reason Nawt and I were out of site was because…We're in love!" Carrie squeezed Nawt real tight and their friends were shocked to hear this. Nawt squeaked, "It's true," Carrie loosened her grip and Nawt gasped for some air. He stood up and continued, "Carrie is a wonderful girl and she really light up my world." Carrie giggled, "I love Nawt because he is bouncy, funny, smart…" She pinches the red alien's cheeks as she continues, "And he is such a cutie!" The girls sighed with 'aww' while the guys snickered. Victoria walked to the couple and said, "Don't pay them no mind. I think it's great that you two are dating." Melissa sighed, "You two are so sweet together." Lindsay smiled, "I'm proud of you two for being honest and not making up some crazy story to get out of trouble." Carrie and Nawt smiled and hugged Lindsay. "You're amazing, Linds." Carrie said.

She walked over to Pound and poked his belly while reminding him about Lindsay. "You, sir, must be very proud to have such a remarkable girlfriend like Lindsay." Pound laughed and said, "And you're right; she is a one of a kind." Pound picks up Lindsay from the ground to give her a bear hug and a kiss on the cheek. She blushed and Pound put her back down. "Well, guys, this weekend was quite an adventure and I gotta say that I enjoyed myself." Bang told his friends. "But you know," he continued. "We need to be heading back home." Everyone nodded in agreement, looking disappointed until Carrie said, "Hey, no need to be down. You all are more than welcome to come and see us whenever you want to." The gang smiled and headed inside to change back into their clothes. They walked outside to the RV to say goodbye to Albertina and Carrie. The girls gave them hugs and Carrie gave Nawt a big kiss on the lips. She giggles, "I'll see you soon, Cutie pie!" Nawt smiled and winked, "right back at ya, sweetie."

Bang held Albertina's hand and sighed, "I can't wait to see you again." Albertina smiled, "me too. You're really awesome." She stands on her toes and gives Bang a kiss on the lips. Bang's eyes were bugging out and Albertina giggled at Bang's reaction. "See you around, cool guy." Bang waved and got in the RV with his friends. Everybody was smiling at the green Monstar because they were watching him and Albertina kissing. "What?" Bang shrugged. Bupkus started singing, _"Bang and Albertina, sitting a tree…" _Suddenly Bang pounced on Bupkus and began beating him up. Pound took off and Carrie and Albertina waved goodbye to their new friends.

THE END


End file.
